


The heart aches no more for you.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Brocken relationships, Cheating, I will add more couples as time goes, M/M, Mpreg, Origanal child characters, Past Relationship(s), Two Fathers, Upsent fathers, headache, healing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: I like mpreg please bear with me...So here Drew and Dolph have a 5 year old together... But they not together anymore because of some issues...And now Dolph is dating again and his happy with dean... But drew has a problem with Dolph's new man.. Will he ever come around.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep In mind that this is a fiction and in this world they are not wrestlers but ordinary people.. Billionaire husbands..
> 
> Please enjoy.  
> Thnk ufr de support.

Dean moved to pull Dolph's shirt off. Dean our friends are also here, I don't want us to wake them, Dolph protested half haeartedly. Sshh, it's late, they are sleeping and I can't wait". With that being said, he quickly removed Dolph's shirt, pulled down his pants and thongs he cought his breath when he saw Dolph's body "God, you're beautiful Dolph" dean whispered into Dolph's ears as he pushed Dolph to lie on his back on the bed. He immediately removed his own pyjama pants, climbed over Dolph and started placing kisses on his chin, moving down to his neck and then biting gently on his collarbone. Dolph moaned softly. Wrapping his arms around Dean's, he arched upwards to press against Dean. Dean moved further down, sucking and licking his chest and then teased his nipples in to hard nubs. Dolph whimpered deliciously, he wanted more, " Dean ..... Please, feels so good.. His mewls intensified as Dean continued his ministrations. Dean laughed softly, "you want me baby"? Yesss.... Please... Please... Don't tease me Dean.. He looked down at Dolph's manhood, it was already hard and leaking precum. Smirking, Dean bent and took Dolph in his mouth , sucking gently on the head. Dolph gasped with delight, his body tingled all over and his toes curled with what Dean was doing to him. Dean moved his lips further down and deepthroated Dolph. He tightened his lips over dolph's shaft and sucked. Dolph arched upwards, his moans were getting louder and his fingers dug into Sean's shoulders.  
Ohh.... Feels so good, want more .... More..

Dean suddenly pulled up. He lifted Dolph's legs on his shoulders, leaned down and licked Dolph's little pucker, getting it wet. Sucking gently, he probed and getting it wet. Sucking gently, he probed and pushed his tougue into the pucker. Dolph whimpered with delight.  
Ohh....ohh...Dean...oh..God"! Taking his time Dean continued to lavish attention on Dolph's love hole, thrusting his tongue in and out.  
Ohh..ohh... God Dean please.. Please.. Fuck me..  
Dean was so hard that it hurts. His 9 inch was leaking precum and he couldn't hold back any longer. Holding his hard rock in position, he penetrated Dolph to the hilt in one single move.. Dolph gasped in pain..Oww.... It.... It .... Hurts. Its been too long he whispered.  
" it'll hurt for just a while, the pain will go away, just relax...  
Dean panted loudly. Holding still, waiting for Dolph to adjust to his size, Dean tried to control his urge to thrust. When Dolph arched upwards to indicate that he was ready, Dean pulled out out slowly and thrust in deeper. "Oh God so tight, so damn tight.... Dean hissed. He was trying to hold it together, Dolph was so tight.  
" Dean... Dean... Oh God.... Harder... Harder....  
He moved to take Dolph's cock and squeezed " Deannnnnnn.... I.....i ...... Can't hold back any longer...." Dean moved his mouth to cover Dolph's knowing what would come next. With few thrusts with each one hitting his prostate, Dolph came, Cumming hard. He screamed his pleasure into Dean's mouth. Dean went over edge , filling Dolph to the brim. He collapsed onto Dolph both panting harshly. Dean pulled Dolph close his arms as sleep overtook them..

 

In the morning...

A little info..

Dean and his friends, Seth ,Finn, roman, justin , undertaker , Dolph , Shane, aj , Chris and punk.. Are on vacation in the undertaker's cabin in the woods..

 

 

Back to the story..

Mark and Jeff where the first one's up. Making breakfast, " baby you can't take away Jack's college allowance for a year just because he took one of your bikes to hang with his friends."  
Mark has 2 big cabin, the adults in the other one and kids in another one with a massive pool, and a big jacuzzi tub and a tennis court.  
The kids slept in another cabin while the parents in another one.. And they all get together during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

" he shouldn't have taken it pariod baby".  
Please mark did you see how sad he looked when you told him that"?  
" I'm taking it.."  
Jeff leaned closer and captured Mark's lips with his..  
" mmmm.. He moaned in to the kiss.  
" I love you" I love you too". But I'm not changing my mind..  
Jeff smiled and continued making breakfast since it was their turn.

 

" good morning ", Dolph walked in to the kitchen. Good morning they responded," they not up yet" Dolph asked..

Yeah" just us, " let me just get coffee " Dolph told them. Mark said I will be by the pool. Tell the guys ohk baby", ohk. Jeff said kissing mark on the lips..

By 10 everyone was up and breakfast was done, and the kids where playing , the older one's playing basket ball the young ones playing in the pool..

 

 

 

 

 

So you and Dean haa.. Justin asked. Dolph blushed, yeah, I can't believe we have been going for almost a year now..  
I'm so happy for you, you know that Finn said placing lemonade in front of them..  
I remember we tried to set you guys up a while back..  
But I couldn't you guys I was back then.  
Yeah! We know honey we where just saying..

So how is your baby daddy taking it" ? Jeff asked..  
Well told me that I should stop bringing my boyfriends near His son..  
" what"? Finn asked boyfriends.  
Yeah! He doesn't like Dean, and you guys Dean is Good with David, he loves David like his own, he treats me right..  
" he blamed me for getting pregnant Drew, after I told about being pregnant he told me that I let myself get pregnant. I'm trying to trap him with a baby.

Thats just stupid said AJ, for someone his size his stupid.  
And he was cheating on me with Heath the whole pregnancy Dolph was holding back the tears, Finn just rubbed his back.. He took a sip of lemonade and chuckled if I was not dead then I would not die anytime soon.. They all chuckled..

Hei! Finn said, we are a circle here a circle of support so you just be free and lay all your buddens on each one of our shoulders because we are eche others support system.

 

 

For the first time since he meet dean an his friends he felt free to be himself...

 

His heart aches for Drew no more.


	2. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw your reaction to this story..  
> And I'm loving it.. Thank you, I have added one more couple.. More like guest couples and I will keep adding.

Daddy... Daddy... Look..  
Lucy was calling her dad Aj to come and see her diving into the water. Lucy called Aj scared to death young lady stop what your doing right now,   
" but daddy its so cool" Tylor's doing it she said on the verge of crying, then tylor needs to stop what his doing right now aj said..she stomed out of the water pouting running to her Dad.. And Shane let her play in the pool..

Why do they keep doing this Justin asked, what you mean Jeff asked..  
I mean say Yes, right after we said no to this kids.. Its like we the bad parents and they the good parents, 

I just told Lucy to get out of that water and stop high flying like that. But Shane takes her back in to the water, its like I what I say doesn't matter Aj sighed .

Tell me about it, said Jeff mark always let's Jack clean his bikes. But when Jack decideds to take the bike. He punishes him I told him from the beggining that he should tell him no but he said. " no his my son what is mine is his" Jeff said imatating Mark's voice..

They all laughed.  
Well Tylor will tell you that, " Dad said its ohk"   
" Dad said I should take it" if Seth says its fine then its fine.. What I say doesn't count, and I'm the one who spends most of his time with him, I mean Seth is always traveling with work. But what he says goes.

" I'm just glad that Connor is old now you know of to college ", Justin said.   
" yeah I agree with you", Jeff said. But I would love to have another one you known I mean the house is going to be quiet, when its just me and the helpers..

They all nodded..

They so cute and innocent when they are little you know said Cm punk, I miss my little milton he used to be obedient and very clever and quite. Now his just a loud like his Chris his always correcting people and calls himself better because he gets straight A's..

Just like Chris they all said in unison.. And laughter filled the air.

 

Dad, Roman turned to the voice calling his name. Yes Connor he answered I have been thinking can I get a Bentley for when I go to college.

Well will have to ask your Daddy..

Ask me what a voice said startling both of them. Well ..... I ...... I ..... Was thinking, actually asking Dad if like he could you know...

What? Justin asked..

You .. Know since I'm off to college You guyscanbuymeacar, what? Now.. Justin asked.. You guys can buy me a Bentley..

Justin laughed and looked at his husband and son. And shook his head Nooooo he said it slower.. And he left Connor looked at his Dad. Roman shrugged his shoulders. And continued to barbeque ..

 

 

Hello guys said john cena caring their 5 year old priya and his husband mustapha as they walked in to the back yard.

" Lucy " called Priya.  
" Priya " called lucy..

 

You came... Daddy can I take Priya and show her the pictures of my new dress she asked AJ.. Sure honey..

Hei guys john went to join the other guys who near the barbeque sipping their beers he got one too.

Hei! Guys he said with a smile.  
Hei! Mustapha they all said. Handing him a can of Pepsi. Thanx he mumbled..

 

I'm sorry but I'm just going to get the point he told them because the air was getting tense. I know you guys think I'm the reason behind John and Nicki's divorce, but when I meet John they where separated and on the going through divorce. John had already signed the papers.

And I refused to date him while with Nicky even though he stopped loving her..

They called him over and Finn was the first one to give him a hug. And Dolph was just looking at them just admiring how they support each other and he looked over to Dean and mouthed Thank you.and Dean just smiled and blew him a kiss..

 

He really is moving on and it starts now..Drew can bring on the fight his ready for him..

**Author's Note:**

> People hurt us leave us when we need them the most... And when we pick ourselves up they want us back... 
> 
>  
> 
> Im trying remember.  
> The children wil be introduced in the next chapter.


End file.
